Families A Sore Subject
by Sandy Bubbles
Summary: Lee and Kazuya tell their stories...Ch 2 up
1. Love

Author's Notes: A Lee Chaolan story that I read ages ago inspired me to write this *starry eyed*  
  
Disclaimer: I really lurve Lee Chaolan but I don't own him. Neither do I own Heihachi and Kazuya Mishima, Namco do =)  
  
Lee Chaolan had never been loved. Accepted, maybe. But loved? No.  
  
The word "love" was lost on the man who took him in to raise him as a `son'. `I was never regarded as a proper son,' Lee thought bitterly; `I was only adopted so Heihachi could show Kazuya everything he expected him to be.  
  
A `model' son . . .'  
  
With these words swimming around his head, Lee scoffed in nothing short of pure resentment. `A `model' son, yeah right...'  
  
Lee climbed out of his gleaming silver Honda car and leant against cold, metal railings that overlooked the never-ending ocean.  
  
His blank eyes showed no trace of expression, except that locked sorrow that would be forever concealed. Sadly, he gazed up at the night sky - a million or so stars twinkled back at him. A soft breeze blew past, playing with the lightest tendrils of beautiful gleaming hair, which matched the colour of his silver car.  
  
Lee sighed. He still remembered those awful nights at the Mishima  
  
mansion . . . `All I ever wanted was a real family', with this lingering thought, his eyes shut as the flood barriers of his memory released painful reminiscences that had long since begged to be forgotten . . .  
  
The tormented sobs of a young boy rang in Lee's ears. Kazuya. Lee was used to lying in bed at 3am every morning whilst he listened to his stepbrother carrying his broken body back to his room after countless highly vigorous training sessions with Heihachi.  
  
One particular night, however, when Lee could no longer stand hearing Kazuya's unbridled screams of mercy, he was unfortunate enough to venture put to the dojo in a quiet, cut-off area of the beautiful Mishima gardens.  
  
He hid, as he watched Kazuya being hurled against a wall.  
  
Lee winced, sensing his brother's hurt as he watched the pained grimace flicker across Kazuya's bruised and bloody face, tears of exhaustion were blatantly streaming down his cheeks.  
  
Lee stifled a shocked gasp as he witnessed Heihachi stride across to where Kazuya lay on the floor. With a swift kick to Kazuya's ribs he shouted, "Get up! You will always be weak, Kazuya! Nothing more! Just worthless and weak!"  
  
Lee turned away when he heard Kazuya sob, "No please, don't . . .!"  
  
He heard Heihachi's angry shout and one last yell of anguish. "Get out of my sight," Heihachi spat. Lee kept close to the shadows when Kazuya stumbled past him. It was obvious that he was in immense pain with every step he took.  
  
Lee had to stand back for a moment, completely horrified at what he had just perceived. He tried to shake the awful image of Kazuya's beaten body from his head and for the first time was filled with a powerful anger for his stepfather.  
  
However, Lee was much too respectful of Heihachi to show him any real fury. "Father," he mumbled quietly, as he stealthily crept into the dojo.  
  
Heihachi, surprised, turned around with a disapproving look on his face. "You shouldn't be here . . ."  
  
"I saw you," Lee continued quietly, "I saw what you did to Kazuya . . . Why don't you just lay off beating him?"  
  
A look of indescribable rage spread across Heihachi's face. Consumed with rage, he towered over his adopted son, "Insolent young fool! I take you in as my son. Feed you! Dress you! I KEEP you here - I should not have wasted my time. You DARE to impose the audacity of questioning the way things are performed in my household? Then maybe you are better off living elsewhere, where you are not so bound by my rules," he thundered.  
  
Violent flames of raging fire were illuminated in Heihachi's narrowed eyes. That fire struck an imaginable fear deep in Lee's heart - a fear so searing and overwhelming, that it sent Lee on his knees.  
  
He threw himself at Heihachi's feet. "I was wrong! My questioning of your actions was unspeakably wrong. I beg you . . . Forgive me, Father," Lee wept, a terrified mass of trembling boy.  
  
Heihachi snorted in arrogance. "Your insolence is forgiven . . . For now. But let us get one thing clear - you are old enough to address me by my name. I am not your father so there is no need to refer to me in that manner anymore. You have disappointed me tonight, Chaolan."  
  
Lee held his head in his hands, letting his tears flow freely through his fingers. "All I ever wanted was a real family," he whispered through his tears.  
  
Upon hearing this, Heihachi stopped, his expression softening. "You are part of THIS family, my . . . son," then he left.  
  
Lee knew that was Heihachi's form of an apology. Heihachi Mishima had too much pride to give an explicit apology to anyone, no matter who it was.  
  
`I was just thirteen,' Lee held back the tears forming in his eyes, `A kid! I was only a kid when he told me not to call him Father anymore.'  
  
Kazuya had never found out about his brother's heroic actions on his behalf to Heihachi that night, and that's the way Lee kept it. `What would it have changed anyway? It wouldn't have changed the fact that the bastard made me his own personal secretary for his ruling of the Zaibatsu,' Lee thought, his face a picture of mute fury and hurt.  
  
He looked back out across the ever-stretching ocean, melancholy clouding his perfect features, whilst that locked sorrow in his eyes was finally unchained. `Why couldn't I have been part of a family that loved me?' 


	2. Acceptance

A/N: I wrote from Lee's POV in the first chapter, now it's Kazuya's turn . . .  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any Tekken characters I use in this story  
  
Kazuya Mishima had never been accepted for what he was. He had always been quiet and subdued mainly due to the brutal insults and assaults from his Father (after all, being pitched heartlessly off a cliff by your own father when you were only a couple of years old would take a bit out of your personality!)  
  
Throughout his life, a potent anger had built up within Kazuya - of course, the devil within had helped contribute.  
  
If Kazuya had ever held any respect at all for Heihachi it was now well and truly dead and burnt, just like his soul.  
  
Kazuya's endurance had been stretched to the limit when Heihachi had taken in Lee Chaolan off the streets, a silver-haired boy a little younger than Kazuya.  
  
He was absolutely livid to the core by the blunt and tactless statement his father was trying to make. He was informing Kazuya that he didn't match up to his standards of everything a perfect son should be. And this is what Lee was; handsome, sociable . . . Kazuya clenched his fists, `Chaolan was always a suck up, nothing more . . .'  
  
And so grew a vicious hate for Lee. Kazuya had refused to converse or even look at Lee when he passed him in the corridors of the Mishima mansion.  
  
Sure, Lee had tried to talk to Kazuya on more than one occasion but all to no avail. His attempts were futile and once he realised the painful fact that his brother would forever ignore him, he gave up trying.  
  
Kazuya always kept one particular night at the Mishima Mansion in his mind...  
  
Every night was a torturous event for fourteen-year-old Kazuya. And tonight was no exception when Heihachi dragged him out once again to that cursed dojo in a hidden corner of the Mishima grounds.  
  
"You are going to train for as long as it takes until you become a worthy fighter," Heihachi said in a sadistic tone, which made Kazuya wince and look down. `For as long as it takes' meant training until Kazuya could no longer hold himself up without support, whilst his body bore fresh wounds from beatings.  
  
Heihachi slipped into a fighting stance once they in the dojo. Kazuya, wearily, stood opposite his father adopting a similar stance.  
  
They began sparing until Heihachi knocked Kazuya to the floor within the first few minutes. Kazuya stood back up shakily and continued to be beaten down by Heihachi. After only ten minutes of intense sparing, Kazuya could hardly feel his face, which was numb from pain; blood poured down his temples and bruises remained from the impact of Heihachi's fist.  
  
He was suddenly overcome with dizziness, as he fell; he landed awkwardly on his arm. Kazuya winced; he had injured this arm from the previous nights "training session".  
  
Heihachi frowned, growing angry when he saw Kazuya wince. "You'll never get anywhere when you succumb to pain in this way. You can't let it control you. You have to carry on regardless of how your body is feeling," he picked Kazuya up by just the collar of his shirt, "Do you want to remain weak for the rest of your life, boy?"  
  
"N-no Sir," Kazuya stammered, trembling.  
  
"Then I will teach you to overcome pain!" Heihachi shouted, whilst hurling Kazuya back against the dojo wall.  
  
Unbearable pain coursed through Kazuya as his body made impact with the cold hard stone; a scream of anguish escaping his broken lips.  
  
After another moment of withstanding cruel insults from Heihachi, Kazuya was finally dismissed back to his room.  
  
He could hardly walk, his head was spinning and there were no words to describe the amount of pain he was feeling. Instead, he collapsed on the soft but springy manicured Mishima lawns, allowing himself a few minutes to regain his composure.  
  
Suddenly, the sound of Heihachi's voice drifted over to Kazuya's ears. Curious, he used all his strength to crawl back to the dojo entrance. He saw his brother standing with Heihachi. Straining to listen to what Lee was saying, Kazuya thought he could hear, "I saw what you did to Kazuya . . . Why don't you just lay off beating him?" He was shocked. Chaolan was still sticking up for him even though Kazuya had refused to acknowledge him.  
  
He watched as Heihachi unleashed his wrath upon Lee, his eyes grew wide when he heard Heihachi tell Lee not to regard him as his Father anymore.  
  
Kazuya could understand Heihachi wanting to mentally abuse him, but to Chaolan? The perfect son? He shook his head in anger; Heihachi could never stand to have anyone dictate to him how he should behave.  
  
He watched his brother sobbing while he whispered, "All I ever wanted was a real family."  
  
"Thank you, Chaloan. You are the closest thing I have to family," Kazuya allowed himself a small smile, "Although I'll never let you know that." Then he proceeded to limp back to the safety of his room.  
  
"Lee never did find out that I knew what he said," Kazuya thought. But as far as Kazuya was concerned, Lee was always going to be Heihachi's side. Kazuya felt he could trust no one when he was left in charge of the Zaibatsu and made Lee his personal secretary.  
  
With all these thoughts of Lee and Heihachi invading his mind, Kazuya walked aimlessly through the dead of a silent night, stopping only when he reached the cliff . . . Kazuya shut his eyes; painful memories cutting through his mind just like the stabbing of a thousand knives.  
  
He couldn't bear to look over the edge, knowing he'd come close to risking his own sanity if he did. Instead, he collapsed on the ground, tears of frustration stinging the corners of his eyes. He could hear the devil within mocking him.  
  
`Why was that bastard allowed to do this to me?' Kazuya glanced upwards in desperation, `I died the day I was first thrown off this cliff. The real Kazuya Mishima died and I was bought back with this sick joke inside of me.' The sudden rush of anger silenced the devil for once, whilst a question tormented Kazuya's mind, `Why couldn't I have had a father that accepted me?' 


End file.
